The Spy's Story
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: A One shot featuring our favorite spy as he works on getting the Briefcase from the enemy.


AN: Inspired by the Meet the Spy video, I decided to make this one shot story just for the heck of it. I hope you like it.

"I am zee the spy, my job is simple, go into the base, backstab a few people and get the briefcase, simple yes….no it is never simple"

Shows the blue spy in hand to hand combat with a red Scout who was overpowering the spy with his baseball bat

"Come on Spy boy, Bonk" The scout said sending swings at the spy finally hitting him in the side when he pushed Spy's back into a the natural wall of a cliff

"Sacrebleu" The spy groaned falling to the ground

"Heh, you guys ain't so tough" The scout said grinning to himself and turned around to head back to base but the spy got out from the shadows and turned to the scout

"Turn around" The spy said and the scout turned around surprised only to get stabbed in the chest

"But….how….?" The scout moaned only to see the Spy hold up a gold watch

"Dead Ringer, very useful in situations like zis" The spy said sending a right chop onto the scouts back ending his life

"Scout you there? Scout come on I don't see you on my scope where are you?" A Radio said

"Zis is perfect" Spy thought as he opened his disguise kick, he took a few moments change into the Scout's form and he grabbed his knife out of the dead scout along with the radio comlink.

"Ahem, yeah this is scout I'm here, sorry I had to take a leak, didn't want you to see" Spy said, his talent to mimic an enemy's voice was perfect

"What ever, head on back we need the scouting reports" The man said, Spy figured this was the sniper, a person who would defiantly pose a problem in the long run.

"Should I head into base or meet up with you?" Spy asked

"….head up to my location, I'll signal to you when I see you, ok" The sniper said and Spy smiled, this day was getting better and better

Spy walked forward into the enemy territory, infiltration success

"I don't like to brag but I get the job done, unlike my fellow colleges I use subtly rather then brute force….though I do admit that Heavy knows how to get a job done quickly"

Shows Spy disguised as scout looking up when he saw the mirror flash as the signal to Sniper's location

Then he walked up his post where he could see bottles of yellow liquid ("Disgusting" thought Spy) the sniper rifle, a Kukri knife on a crate nearby, the Sniper was sitting a foldable chair

"So scout what's the situation on the enemy?" Sniper asked

"Here let me show you" Spy said pointing out the window, he pointed in some random direction and said, "I fought a Blue spy over there, nearly got me but they ain't so tough" Spy said

"Damn right they aren't, they are back stabbing jerks, I don't even trust ours" Sniper said

"Where is ours?" Spy asked as they continued to look out the window

"He's around here, might be helping out the Engineer or something" Sniper said

"Good" Spy said and he backed off a bit and drew his knife

"You are useless to me" Spy said dropping the act, he then stabbed Sniper in the back with the knife ending the man's life

"Thank you for zis information, it will be put to good use, I respect you enough for that" Spy said to the corpse lighting a cigarette, so far he infiltrated the enemy base, but he had to hurry or else he would fail the mission

He took out the cigarette and put it in a nearby can which Sniper had used for an ashtray and he changed his disguise back to Scout

"Time to continue the mission" Spy said in his French Accent

"Why do I do this? Why zid I choose to be a spy? To be honest it wasn't my first choice, I wanted to be a scout but zen a realized something….I was really good at hide and seek, I could always hide from the kids growing up, so it was natural that my skills would be a spy, my parents were proud of me"

Spy walked down to further into the base and he could see both the Red Pyro and Heavy talking to each other

"Mph mhm hmmmn hmh mhmm mhhhm" The Pyro said and Heavy laughed

"That is funny joke, you are funny guy" Heavy said chuckling, he then pulled out a sandwich which he began to each with great vigor

"Just like how mama used to make it" Heavy said and Pyro nodded

"Hey guys" Spy said

"Oh hello comrade, how was the scouting today?" Heavy asked wiping some mayo off his lips

"Good, I met up with a spy and kick his butt; they ain't so tough you know" Spy said

"Agreed" Heavy said

"Mph" Pyro said nodding his head

"Hey Sniper told me to tell you guys that you need to head on patrol near the outskirts, so the enemy doesn't surprise us, I mean you guys are the toughest" Spy said and Heavy nodded

"That makes a lot of sense, me and Sasha shall show those weaklings who is the real men of this base" Heavy said picking up the aptly named Minigun

"Mph mph" Pyro said and the duo walked off

"Now to finish them off" Spy thought as he went out of view and turned on his cloaking device

"So anyway Pyro did you get the feeling something was wrong with our little friend?" Heavy asked while they were walking

"Mph moph" Pyro said

"I guess you are ri-"Heavy fell to the ground and in the back of his neck was a bloody knife

"Mph!?" Pyro exclaimed and he turned around to the now visible Spy

"Say good night" Spy said aiming his revolver at Pyro's chest and firing

"You know I always wondered what was behind that mask" Spy said to the corpse as he removed the face mask, Spy's eyes widened and he quickly put the mask back on

"With a face like that it is no wonder you keep a mask on" Spy said as he disguised himself into the Heavy and grabbing Sasha

"How heavy is this thing?" Spy thought as he walked into the base.

"Now to be on my guard" Spy said to himself as he walked through the halls, he could see soldier being treated by Medic

"Nowz hold still, this will only hurt for a second" Medic said in his German tongue

"Yeah yeah, it's only a scratch nothing I can't handle" Soldier said

"Hello comrades, I am happy to report that I took care of the enemy spy" Spy said and Soldier smiled

"Well hot damn heavy, you did a fine job, medic why don't you heal him up for me" Soldier said to the medic

"Right right, now hold still" Medic said but then Spy threw his knife into the Medic's neck revealing the ruse

"You hold still" Spy said and Soldier grabbed his Shovel

"Spy!" soldier cried out and he swung at Spy

"This is getting interesting" Spy said dodging the swings, he did a kick into the Soldier's side knocking him to the ground; he drew his knife and smiled

"It was a good try, but one of us has to go" Spy said knifing Soldier

"Only Three more left" Spy said changing his disguise into Medic

"Now let's see where zay are" Spy said in Medic's accent

"Yes the life of the Spy can be enjoyable, walk a mile in another's shows and being paid for it, dental plan is very good, honestly hard to find a good one these days but I digress, point is that the life of a Spy is good but it takes a lot of hard work to make it this far, I dodged bullets, knives, even a broken bottle of Whisky."

Spy walked down the corridor where he saw Demoman asleep on a chair, bottle of whisky in hand

"This is too easy" Spy thought as he drew his knife, he was about to send it on Demoman's neck when he woke up and sent a punch right into Spy's gut knocking him to the ground

"Aye seems you thought I was a weak drunk….well that may be true I'm a drunk (he took a swig from the bottle) but I am not weak" He said to the Spy

"Well seems out of everyone in this base you are the smartest" Spy said getting up and dusting himself off

"Aye you backstabbing scumbag" Demoman said holding his bottle of whisky up like a club

Both stared at each other for what seemed like five minutes but in reality it was five seconds and then Spy disappeared

"I must be drunk out of my mind, how did you-"He felt a slash on his face and Spy reappeared and sent two more slashes on the Scottish man's face

"Aye damn you I'm not gonna lose like this" Demoman said

"Then perhaps you will lose like zis" Spy said disappearing again only to reappear behind Demoman and put him in a head lock

"zay goodnight" Spy said twisting the man's head until he heard a crack and then Demoman slumped and fell to the ground

"Not ze bad fighter but not good enough for me" Spy said walking forward, he put on his disguise to look like the Medic and he walked to the door way that blocked the room to get the briefcase

Right at the Entrance he saw Engineer working on his Turret, humming a tune only to look up and see Medic/Spy

"Oh howdy" Engineer said continuing his work

"That looks pretty complicated" Spy said looking over the turret

"Sure is, course nothing compared to all your medical stuff" Engineer said looking over the wires

"Right" Spy said pulling out from behind him an electro-sapper and tossing it under the turret then activating it. The turret was filled with electric shocks and it blew up in the engineer's face causing him to fall back

"Darn it, how in Sam hill did that happen?" Engineer asked as Spy helped him up

"I don't know, perhaps we can talk about it inside" Spy suggested

"Yeah I guess, besides I left my plans in there anyway" Engineer said going to the key pad

"2834" Engineer said but before he put in the code he noticed something, the strange device on under the now broken turret

"Wait a cocking pickin minute that's an…oh no you're a sp-"Before he could finish Spy had already shot him in the head leaving a blood stain on the door

"Thank you for ze code" Spy said inputting 2834 into the keypad and stepping inside the room

"Time to make my Escape" Spy said grabbing the briefcase but then he heard something

"Hello?" Spy asked and he saw his Blue Scout at the doorway

"Scout what are you doing here, I was only suppose to come" Spy said

"Yeah but then I was ordered to find you" Scout said

"Right but I already finished the….mission…." Spy stopped and drew his knife

"Good work on the disguise but you forgot to include his dog tags" Spy said and Scout changed into the red Spy

"How perceptive, you killed my colleges, destroy my base, now it is time for you to pay the price" The red Spy said as he drew his revolver

"End of ze the line" Red spy said firing and sending the Blue spy to the ground dead

"Too easy" Red spy said but then he felt a stab in his back

"Don't tell me you didn't get the dead ringer" Blue spy said as the red spy fell to the ground.

"Now to take zis back to ze base" Spy said walking out

"Yes the life of a spy is enjoyable, exciting, thrilling, and dangerous. Do I regret being a spy? No I do not."


End file.
